


Эй, Красавчик.

by firehawkbitch



Series: Inspired by Sanzosin`s arts [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, jacknisha
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch
Summary: https://ficbook.net/authors/1708894?show=about





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/authors/1708894?show=about

В ванную Нишу привел звук разбившегося стекла. Взгляду законницы предстал ее мужчина, с суровым видом вглядывающийся в свое отражение среди трещин зеркала. Костяшки его кулака были исцарапаны и слегка кровили. 

Уродливый шрам со знаком Хранилища, рассекающий его лицо, навечно впечатался в кожу, постепенно превращаясь в рубец. Джек даже не заметил, как пришла его девушка, тихо рыча на самого себя. Ниша, поправив рукава желтого гиперионского свитера своего парня, который она надела, лишь бы не ходить голышом, с каким-то сочувствием во взгляде посмотрела на Красавчика. Ей было жаль его, она видела всю его усталость и изнеможенность, чувствовала его боль и недовольство собой. 

Гордый мужчина, ранее убивавший лунатиков на Элписе, сейчас не выглядел настолько самоуверенным. Он просто испытывал отчаяние, что его прекрасное лицо теперь не станет прежним, и все время придется носить на себе маску. Пусть она и была идеально сделанной по его чертам, но все равно это удручало. Она просто прятала символ его поражения, которое Джек так не хотел принимать. 

Внезапно он ощутил теплые объятия законницы; своими мягкими руками она обвила его плечи, уткнувшись теплыми губами в его шею и подарив ему нежнейший поцелуй чуть выше лопаток.

– Эй, Красавчик. – женщина прикрыла глаза, тихо шепча. Ниша оказала ему моральную поддержку, не оставила одного, и ей было наплевать на шрам, который так сильно пугал остальных подчиненных. Для нее Джек – самый прекрасный мужчина в галактике, и этого не изменит даже отметина на его лице. Гиперионец лишь мысленно поблагодарил ее за все это, не проронив ни слова. Ниша всегда прекрасно понимала его и без них.


End file.
